


双向暗恋

by ivylee2002



Category: Transformers Generation One, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 14:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20875622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivylee2002/pseuds/ivylee2002





	双向暗恋

2018年的夏天，天气很热。  
肖战就是在这样的天气下又一次见到了王一博。  
彼时他的发丝还沾着汗珠，眼镜被汗蒸得雾蒙蒙的。  
肖战对他露了个笑容：“你好，我是肖战。”  
“你好，我是王一博。”  
这尴尬的气氛和去年一模一样。

在制片人姐姐的撺掇下，他终于去撩拨王一博。  
他们很快就摆脱了之前连对戏都尴尬的气氛，熟络得像认识了很多年。  
王一博其实很好撩啊，肖战想。  
他们一起打游戏，王一博还会嘲笑他菜；他们总是一对戏就笑场，王一博还老是嘲笑他的台词，整天打架顶嘴；他们拍夜戏的时候，会躺在屋顶上一起看星星。  
只要他们一凑在一起，所做的事情就会幼稚十倍。  
好像很多年，没有这么单纯地快乐过了。

王一博觉得遇上肖战是件奇妙的事。  
每次他装模作样地挑衅的时候，这个比他大六岁的男孩，会假装生气又无奈地任由他耍性子；他们彼此叫着专属于对方的“战哥”“博弟”，互相夸赞对方；他们在片场满地疯跑，躲避化妆师姐姐给他们化妆。  
他像一个哥哥，又不像一个哥哥。

王一博生日那天，肖战特地数着秒祝他生日快乐。  
本来那天王一博很困，但被肖战眼里的星光照耀得睡意全无。  
他假装打肖战，来遮掩自己眼里的泪光和通红的耳廓。  
那天晚上的蛋糕很甜。  
不好意思的心也很甜。  
明明每年都会有对他很好的大家给他过生日，但是这一次，感觉却不一样了。  
在肖战的笑眼里，他过了最没有顾忌的一个生日。  
把心意裹在第一块蛋糕里，执着地让减肥的肖战吃下，就像一只小猫，小心翼翼地触碰着对方的底线，发现对方可以包容所有的自己，便恃宠而骄。  
肖战往他脸上抹蛋糕的手指是温热的，带着丝丝甜腻的香气。  
王一博摸了摸被肖战塞蛋糕时碰到的嘴唇，热的。

有什么东西在悄悄变了。  
王一博任由肖战躺在他的腿上，甘之如饴地给他剥莲子吃；在肖战累的时候给他一个肩膀；手指受伤了故意把手晃来晃去，非要让肖战好好看看。  
他们老喜欢什么也不做，就无聊至极地叫对方的名字，好像名字在舌尖上流转，就连唇齿都是甜的。  
好像回到十几岁的时候，什么话都想和你胡说八道，做出各种无聊的举动来吸引你的注意，变着法的捉弄你，又想在你面前假装成熟。

肖战这个人，眼睛里好像总是有星星。  
他也曾见过娱乐圈那么多的污浊，可还是义无反顾地踏了进来，而且无论过多少年，还是那么干净的少年，总有一双那么温柔的笑眼。  
王一博呢，看起来钢铁又冷酷，实际上心里柔软得像一个小孩。  
只不过，所有人都在逼他长大罢了。  
肖战对他笑了几次，他就愿意逐渐卸下外壳，卸下那张方便他拒绝所有人的面具，跟他走了。  
他们幸运地在娱乐圈里遇上了对方，截然不同的性子，却又殊途同归的勇敢善良。  
命运的齿轮悄悄转动，让他们成为灯塔，守住彼此的光。

书上写，魏无羡总是天生一副笑脸，一副笑相，多大的难过也不会放在心上。  
王一博觉得，肖战就是这样一个人。  
那双眼将世界看得透彻，却纯净得像浩瀚星空，包容着银河。  
是什么时候发现自己心动呢？  
大概是快要杀青的时候，他发现自己羡慕蓝忘机之时吧。  
问灵十三载，等一不归人。  
他最终还是等到了他的魏无羡。

杀青那天，他们都喝了酒。  
他们坐在屋檐上，坐着同样的手势，喊着“阿令冲鸭”。  
这几个月，他们一群人一起疯过，闹过，笑过。  
空气中弥漫着潮湿的酒意，夏日里的蝉鸣嗡嗡。王一博和肖战并肩走在小路上，两个人都没说话。  
回想起来这几个月，肖战会串门陪他打游戏，拍戏的时候会揉他的手，会记录他们的点点滴滴。  
狮子座饱和的热情快要冲破心房，却听肖战说道：“这次杀青了，我要去旅游。”  
本就犹豫的话堵在心口：“那很好啊。”  
“魏无羡太难过了。”肖战扬唇笑笑，“我得给自己一段时间出戏。”  
或者说，确定自己的心意。

他们已经几个月没有见面了。  
肖战生日那天，王一博按耐不住了。  
虽然这几个月都有联系，但是肖战28岁的生日，他想陪他一起过。  
或者说，每一年的生日都想由自己陪他度过。  
他买了肖战最喜欢的小王子的蛋糕，跨越了大半个北京城，就为了见他一面。  
见到他的时候，心突然就酸了。  
遇到肖战是个意外，爱上他也是个意外，却又在情理之中。  
突然委屈他不知道自己的心意，明明他们约好了要一起去滑雪，还说要一起植发。  
虽然失望过那么多次，这次却还是想要为你勇敢一回。  
其实他很想念肖战。  
虽然他不是第一个对他说生日快乐的人，可是他们还是很开心。  
他们闹到了很晚，完全没有生疏。王一博快要走的时候，肖战突然牵住了他的手。  
他们极少牵手，拉着对方也只是抓手腕。这次，无论是时间，还是心绪，都太暧昧了，连带着这次牵手的意味都分明了。  
王一博不可置信的睁大了眼，脑子一片空白。  
虽然心里总是隐隐约约的感觉到肖战也是喜欢他的，可是他不敢确定，只敢把希冀压在心里，一点一点地试探。  
肖战比他有着更深的考虑。这段不被人看好的感情，不知道能坚持多久，也有可能影响小朋友。  
而且，他不确定那是魏无羡对蓝忘机的感情，还是他对王一博的。  
所以他打算给自己一段时间冷静，但是他发现忘不掉。  
想念小朋友对他撒娇的样子，被他吓的样子，让他哄的样子。  
既然忘不掉，那就在一起吧。  
肖战的手指，一点点坚定地扣住他的。  
王一博心里好像炸开了千万朵烟花，炸开的全是肖战。他难以置信地抬头看向肖战，却撞进了对方包罗万象的眼。  
再也挪不开了。  
肖战的唇印上他的。  
傻瓜。  
喝水故意把嘴唇对上我喝过的地方；明明不能吃辣，却陪我把想吃的东西都吃了个遍；手上受伤了，嘴上说着没事，却故意在我面前没完没了地显摆，晃得让我心疼。  
这样的心思，早就昭然若揭了。  
而我的心思，也早就动了。  
牵你的手，早就是理所应该。

他们秘密又张扬地相爱了。  
他们互相穿对方的衣服，渗透对方的气息；他们在聚光灯下追逐着对方的目光，其他人都沦为背景；他们在代言活动时隐秘地画出代表对方的标志，在镜头前忍不住地宣示主权，任由网上的舆论满天飞。  
他们想尽办法约会，每次回家，都控制不住地把对方揉进骨血里，虔诚地吻过对方的眼睫，鼻尖，喉结，划过胸膛，攀附着对方的肩膀，交缠着彼此的肉体，蹭着对方滴落的汗珠，眼睛里氤氲着生理性泪水，破碎的呻吟像怀着某种禁忌，身体诚实却地给出了答案，满心满眼里只有这个人。  
肖战总是把下巴搁在王一博的头顶，圈着他相拥入眠。  
走廊灯和中央三套，总是不必开。

王一博说想去滑雪。  
肖战说好。  
王一博要参加摩托车比赛。  
肖战偷偷去看了。  
王一博说想去开飞机。  
肖战愿意坐在他的右侧。  
那么多的未来，他们都一起并肩走过，从未离开。

那年的生日，王一博的愿望是肖战。  
如今的每一年，肖战的画稿里，总是王一博。  
王一博摩托车的后座，也专属于肖战。  
他们穿过人潮，在岁月里相遇，便做了彼此的星辰。  
每一次并肩，每一次对视，每一个拥抱，都是沙漠里的绿洲，都能逃离这个世界的喧嚣。  
感谢勇敢，感谢岁月。  
谢谢你。  
这些，都不必与外人说。

如今，他们垂垂老矣，住在北极圈内的斯堪的纳维亚半岛的海岸边，那里有王一博喜欢的极光和冰雪，有着一望无际的大海，还有他最喜欢的肖战。  
从盛夏走到白雪皑皑的承诺，他们做到了。  
肖战说，等待是一个很浪漫的词。  
他等到了他的玫瑰。


End file.
